Battle for One Backstory
by Misaki-fangirl15
Summary: Well you all voted for one. So this is the backstory for Misaki and Akihiko's past. It can be pretty messy. It takes them from when they first meet in the 3rd grade until the end of their 2nd year in high school. I hope this will clear the confusion and air of the latest chapter of the Battle for One.


**A/N: Well hello Battle for One lovers! I would just love to say I TRICKED YOU! You maybe asking how, and well I gave out that pregnancy fact to make you want a back story. Truth be told, I was dying to write it. But now, I told myself I would upload two chapters before I went back to school. I also told myself that I wouldn't play my ps3 until the chapters were done. So here is the story. By the way this story is mostly Misaki story telling it and there might be a chapter or two with Akihiko's POV. This story will only be 10 chapters at the VERY most.**

**Enjoy the beginning!**

_Misaki POV_

God our past.

I don't even know where to begin. There has been so much between us and I honestly don't know where to start. He has always been the love of my life. With his mystic and cool nature, its all been something I've been attracted to. But I guess where it all began is when we met.

I was in the third grade and my life had taken a tragic turn for the worst. At the time, my parents had died horribly in a fatal car crash on a stormy night. I had always blamed myself for their death because I made the silly statement, "Please hurry home." which cost them their lives. But I wasn't the only one who thought it was my fault. Apparently, the word got around and all the kids in my class started bullying me and calling me things like "Parent killer" or "Mom murderer" or some as simple as "Kid who killed his parents". I was eight years old, I had zero friends, and yet I felt like I didn't do anything at all.

But one day, there was this kid that had transferred into my class. He was slightly taller than me, had these lavender eyes and silver hair that I had never seen in my life. His face was stoic and looked as though he didn't care. I had initially thought he was one of the coolest kid I had ever seen. I thought he would never become friends with me because he would find out what I had done to my parents and be like everyone else. But that never happened. In fact, they were beginning to bully him as well. The girls all went fan girl on him, but the guys didn't like that and bullied him just because he was actually foreign.

After about a week of him being here, I finally got the courage to talk to him. During recess, when everyone went outside, we were the last ones to go. I watched him go to a secluded area behind the playground and in the shadows under a bunch of trees. I had slowly followed him and tried to stay stealthy. When I stood in front of him, he had a notepad and a pencil and was writing vigorously. He didn't look at me and just kept writing.

"H-Hi." I stuttered a whisper and he halted his writing. He looked up and I could feel his eyes looking into me without trying. My courage was faltering, but I had to keep going. That was my only chance at a real friend. "M-My name is Takahashi Misaki." He continued to stare at me and I gave an awkward smile. "It's nice to meet you." I kept trying to keep up my smile and it was very hard not to get a little frustrated with him. But as I said that, his eyes and face slightly softened. He didn't say anything, but moved over a little bit and looked back at me. My smile widened as I took a seat next to him. From then on, I thought I had made a new friend.

It had still been a little awkward between us. He still never said anything to me and we would usually hang out under the trees. We would talk, me I mean, about anything or I would just sit next to him and either watch him write or watch everyone else on the playground. Then one day I happen to come out later because I had to use the bathroom. When we would go in the shadows, we would go together, and thankfully, nobody messed with us. But when he went alone, the other boys got to him. I had just left the classroom when I see a group of boys surrounding him. Akihiko was the same size as the others, but he was harmless and didn't want to fight. So one of them shoved him down to the ground while the others began to laugh and throw sand at him. I ran towards them with my face as mean as I could make it and yelled.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed and they all faced me and I had just realized what I had done. They all laughed even louder because of my smaller stature.

"Well if it isn't the parent killer." The one that went and pushed Akihiko came forward and pushed me down more roughly and laughed close to my face and kicked sand in my face too. As they began to walk away, my concern went toward Akihiko. I got up and saw him holding his knee with his eyes looking glazed over, but never shed one tear.

"Are you okay?" He looked into my eyes and looked back at his knee. It was scraped up and plus the sand, it looked as though it stung like a bitch.

"Come on. Let's go get that cleaned up." I helped him up and let him put an arm around my shoulder and limped back into the classroom. The teacher wasn't there and nobody was watching the kids outside, so we were left to fend for ourselves. As I sat him down in a seat, I frantically looked for something to clean up the scrape and I could only use the paper towels and sink in the back of the classroom. As I got the wet towels and dry ones, I went into my backpack and pulled out my last big band to give to him and returned to the hurt eight year-old.

"This may sting a little." I said as I pressed the towel gently to his wound and heard him hiss loudly. "Sorry." I whispered and continued to press and clean up the blood and sand. As it got clearer, he quieted down. "Here is my last band aid." I stated as I unwrapped the band aid and applied it to the scrape. "I'm giving it to you since you're my friend." His eyes widened slightly as my smile grew and held his hand. Akihiko looked at me earnestly and intertwined our fingers and that's when I knew for sure, I had truly made a friend.

XXX

Over the next year and start of 4th grade, Akihiko still never spoke a word to me. We had become good friends. Unless one of us were bed ridden, we came to school to see each other. Neither one of us left without the other. It was almost as if nobody could tear us apart because we had grown a bond. It surprised me because we didn't have much communication between us. I was the only one talking. Akihiko would look and listen or nod his head if I asked a yes or no question. No matter how our relationship was, I was just excited to have a close friend.

Then on particular day, we were sitting together at lunch and I was telling him about a little problem.

"I honestly I don't know what I'm going to do. I just don't understand numbers." I had stuck a piece of egg in my mouth and gave a little to Akihiko. He had always looked at the egg with such fascination. I always gave a small chuckle when he would stare at the piece of food for a little bit before sticking it into his mouth. Suddenly, I heard something that I honestly thought I would never hear.

"If you want, I could help you with math." My eyes shot up and I wanted to shout. He spoke to me. He just said something to me and I was utterly stunned by this. My large green eyes had grown even larger by his statement. He didn't understand my shocked face and tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"Y-You spoke!" I exclaimed. "You actually talked to me." He nodded and stuck a piece of broccoli in his mouth. "How come you never spoke to me before?" I looked at his face and he smiled.

"It's been exactly one year since we became friends. I didn't know whether I could trust you or not. I wanted to know if I really could be your friend. I trust you wholeheartedly now." A blush sprouted onto my face and I looked down, but an enormous smile became glued to my face. Akihiko came around and sat next to me and held my hand. "Now that I trust you, I want you to trust me." I nodded and couldn't have been happier in that moment.

XXX

All through the 4th grade, our close bond couldn't have been stronger if it had tried. Now that he had began to talk to me, we really connected. We would talk for all hours if we could. But that friendship started to turn into something a whole lot more, well at least to me it did. I started to have a crush on Akihiko. He started doing the sweetest things for me. He would carry my bag for me, give me his jacket whenever I got just a little chilly or he would wait on me whenever I had to do anything. Plus he began trying to help me understand math which was getting a little bit easier to get thanks to him. He had really began to steal my heart, but I didn't know if he could like a boy, let alone me.

We were sitting outside by the swings that nobody was on thankfully. Akihiko and I were sitting rather close; leg-to-leg. He was writing in his notepad and I was sitting pretty quiet and in my own world when he started talking to me.

"Hey Misaki." I turned my head towards him and really noticed how close we were to each other. "Do you have anyone you like?" My face blushed brighter than a tomato because of me being nine and because the one I liked was asking me that.

"Y-Y-Yes." I looked the other direction as his full attention went onto me.

"Who?" Akihiko turned his head toward mine and I didn't want to tell him.

"I'm not telling." I whispered. I didn't want him to hate me or feel disgusted with me because I really like boys. Girls didn't do anything for me. I would always hear guys already talking about which girl they thought was the cutest or prettiest in class. The only guy I thought was the cutest was Akihiko because he was just perfect to me.

"Tell me." He brought his hand to my face and turned it so I would look him the eye. "Don't you trust me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do." He smiled also and pushed himself closer to me so that we were breaths away from each other.

"Then tell me." He whispered and my face became a strawberry and my eyes surprisingly going half lidded.

"I-I like..." I whispered as his breath danced on my face. I wanted to tell him. No I felt like I needed to tell him because he was the one I could trust. I would say I was in love, but then again I was nine and didn't know my ass from a whole in the ground. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me he liked me the same way. The only way for that to happen was to tell him that I liked him. "You." He smiled and kept his hand on my cheek as his other hand interlaced with mine.

"Good." His voice got deeper. "Because I like you too." My heart dropped in that moment and I was thrilled beyond belief when he said that. "Can I kiss you?" I had thought he was reading my mind because I wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed. I had seen my parents do it all the time and smile afterward. Also the boys in class would say they kiss all the time trying to sound cool, but it dawned on me that deep down, I really wanted to kiss someone also.

"Y-Yes." Akihiko moved even closer and my eyes shut tightly as I felt his lips against mine. It was a new, but very sweet and passionate gesture and connection was building as I moved a little closer against him. We didn't do any french kissing since we were so young, but that was enough. I loved him. That kiss is when he officially stole my heart.

XXX

When more time passed, Akihiko and I actually became inseparable. In front of everyone else, we were just best friends, but behind the scenes, he was my boyfriend. Even at the age of ten, he was already the sweetest guy in the world. During recess, he would hold my hand when we would wonder where nobody was around, or would pick a flower like a yellow tulip and give it to me and say I was prettier than a flower. It may have been cheesy for a guy to say, but I didn't care. I was just substantially happy that Akihiko was mine.

We had began the 5th grade and thankfully our surnames are very close together (Takahashi and Usami; Q R S **T U** V W) so we got to sit next to each other. But this was the year that things began to take a turn for the worst. We got another transfer student. His name was Kamijou Hiroki. He, in a way, looked like me except he had auburn eyes and a hard face that looked like he naturally frowned. He looked around the room and spotted Akihiko who also looked surprised to see him.

"Do you know him?" I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Yeah. His family just moved in next door to me." I nodded back and didn't say a word. I really didn't want to be jealous because he lived closer to Akihiko and could see him more often than I could, but I couldn't. Besides I felt that he would leave me because he would like Hiroki more than me. But boy was I wrong.

As the days wore on and Hiroki was still getting use to the school, with the help of Akihiko mind you, he started to spend more time with him against my discretion. Again I didn't want to be jealous because he was new. Hiroki only knew Akihiko and my best friend had his own experience with being the new kid so I had to let it slide. But every now and then, Hiroki would constantly want to spend lunch with Akihiko or play with him and him alone. He never invited me to play or eat with them. I started to feel like he was really trying to exclude me from everything..

On numerous occasions, Akihiko would chose him over me. I never understood why. I was his boyfriend and he should pay attention to me. But he could never see what Hiroki was trying to do. I wholeheartedly wanted him to have friends and I wanted some too other than just him, but this to me was getting one my nerves. However, I couldn't do anything about this. Hiroki made Akihiko laugh and smile and I was happy to see him happy, but every time I brought up what he was doing, he just accused me of becoming jealous and I shouldn't worry and that I am his number one. But that didn't last long.

There was one day Akihiko hadn't come to school. I was sitting on the swing set by myself, wishing he was next to me or push me or the other way around for all I cared. Next thing I know, I hear the rusty sound of the swing next to me and notice that it was Hiroki. Deep down I knew this wouldn't go well.

"H-Hi Kamijou-san." I said and he just looked at me. "Do you know where Akihiko is?" I said hopeful and also trying to make conversation since Akihiko was the only thing he and I had in common.

"He had a dentist appointment today. He told me this morning." He said without looking at me. I looked back down and just sat to myself. Hiroki always had this intimidating aura and it always taunted me. That day it was really going to put his way into action. "More importantly, I want you to leave Akihiko alone." My eyes widened in disbelief. I couldn't understand why he would say that to me.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I looked scared, but angry because nobody could tell me who to hang out, especially my boyfriend.

"Because you just hold him back. He needs to make other friends besides you. All he does is talk about you whenever we're at each others houses. I hate hearing about it because it never changes." He looked angry and ready to bully me. I stayed quiet for a minute because I really had to analyze what he was really saying and how he really felt.

"Is is possible that you also like Akihiko?" I whispered and his face flushed bright red and started sputtering about how they are just friends. "Good. Because he is my boyfriend and he likes me." that was the first time that I had really said that aloud and to anyone in such a possessive way. Hiroki looked pretty mad, but tried to bring back his composure.

"Whatever. All I want is for you to leave us alone. Got it?" I didn't give a come back. "Good." He walked away just in time for recess to end. I looked down for a moment before the teacher called me back in.

From the next day on, I started to avoid Akihiko. He would ask to do something after school and I told him no all the time. I didn't want to be away from him, but I didn't want Hiroki to threaten me because he liked Akihiko the same way I did. In a way, I practically drove him into the another boy to date. We said hi to each other every now and again, but it was never how it use to be. I would have told him what Hiroki said to me that day, but I knew he would just make an excuse for Hiroki and tell me that it wasn't true. Hiroki had become his new best friend. I was left to fend for myself.

But all good things must come to an end. Right?

**A/N: Thank you God! This chapter is done! I know this was kind of bad. I'm sorry. I tried to make it as best as I could, but lately my motivation is here. I have the entire story in my head, its just putting it into Word. It's hard, but I will survive. **

**Anyway let me know in the comments whether you are still interested in the back story. Next is middle school and after that, it is their first year in high school.**

**See you in a week!**


End file.
